Talk:Mucoid Mass
Notes on timed spawn *Going on 100 minutes while I sit here, so it's not a guaranteed 1hr30 timed, looks like. Enigmatica 00:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *I can also confirm that it isn't exactly 90 minutes. Mine took ~98 minutes to respawn, so I'm going to edit that part of the article. Testimonials *Solo'd as Sam60/Dnc30. My mule with no merits, basic gear. Just used Seigan/Third Eye and healed with /dnc tp when needed. 56xp and took oh idk.. 5-10mins I guess. No Drop. The Absorb-ACC he spammed basically had no effect on me. I did not use my 2HR. Soboro was nice though for this fight to keep tp up as I rarely missed. I would go in with tp from nearby too weak mobs though. You do need shadows or healing or /dnc or both. Ended with full HP. *Soloed as THF65/DNC32 with and found it to be easy. I actually initiated the fight by accident when I thought it was a regular Ooze. Anyways I just kept Drain Samba up and used Quick Step. It seems to be immune to Desparate Flourish/Weight, but all and all a easy fight... took only 8 mins and healed about 6 times with Curing Waltz II when in yellow. 10:50, December 21, 2010 (EST) Aylmer from Cerberus *Soloed as RDM64/THF32 with some difficulties, started fully buffed (blink,Stoneskin,Phalanx etc...). it have really low accuracy, Hits for aprox. 65~73DMG (seems to hit through blink), it have EN-Blind, I used Chainspell to lower its HP to 40% then it started to hit faster. I won 40xp and had drop at first try --Cheline 02:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Cheline , from Gilgamesh *Soloed as SAM67/THF15 while passing through. Definately had to spend 2h. Had Tachi:Gekko skilled as well which made it easier on the damage dealing part. Left me with around 1/3 hp. Uses ACC down and blinds you, very melee unfriendly on that part. --HardyD 19:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as THF62/NIN. Spotted him while looking around for Ahirman mobs. Was stupid easy. Just kept shadows up to prevent the Absorb-ACC from connecting. He only hit me one time. No returns on Mug or Steal, dropped nothing and gave 35 exp. --Thefinalrune 22:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 60PLD/30WAR. This is a HORRIBLY difficult fight. Went in without Protect III. I strongly advise bringing some ACC+ gear, as it spams Absorb-ACC. When HP gets low, use Shield Bash and Cure III. Use Sentinel around 2:30 on Shield Bash and make absolutely sure you're using weapon skills the moment it hits 100. Spirits Within is not very useful here unless you come packed with something to max out HP, or head in with 300 TP and full HP. This is a very difficult fight and I'd suggest subbing DNC. --Reubaud 23:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *I have fought this NM as DRG73 4 times now. With /SAM and Seigan-Third Eye he's very easy, but the first time I fought him with /RNG5 for Widescan I ended up dead. He hits VERY hard, doing up to 110 damage on regular attacks. Went 1/4 on the drop. Advisable to bring a blink-tank subjob like NIN or SAM, or build up on Evasion gear. He hits like a truck, but he's also as inaccurate as they get. Even when he landed Absorb-ACC he only managed to connect about 1/5 attacks when I was /RNG, and with /SAM he never got through Seigan shadows (though he tended to land an attack right after they wore...). --Almost Unsane 22:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd as RDM60/WHM30 with full buffs on myself and enfeebles on the mob, blind and silence resisted, but weren't necessary. Enblizzard II with Buzzard Tuck meleeing. Occasional Thunder II to knock of chunks of HP. Keep Stoneskin up and it shouldn't be a problem. I also resisted Absorb-ACC most of the time. -Majia *soloed as 51nin/rdm with some difficulty. he doesnt use weapon skills, which is nice..gained 85 exp and a water crystal from this schmuck User:Hammbone mozesbaby, unicorn *Since it is such a low-level NM, I felt confident enough to try and take it on as THF75/BLM37, with my level 10 COR gear and Thief's Knife. Probably was a mistake; it nearly killed me, and I actually had to Perfect Dodge. He kept landing Absorb-ACC on me, which was letting him actually hit me from time to time, and he was hitting for 100+ every time. (And since he's a slime, my damage was pitiful enough that the fight lasted long enough for that to be dangerous.) I was saved near the end by my SMN75 friend (the one who wanted the shield; I came out for TH3 for him, but got there first, and started attacking as soon as he zoned in). So yeah... don't fight him with low defense unless you've got shadows or can cure yourself. :P --Kyrie 03:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd very easily as a 75DRK/37SAM starting the fight with no buffs. Threw third eye and seigan up part-way through the fight and used guillotine but never dropped below 1000 hp as it had a hard time even hitting me. --Nodrak 22:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Just tried it as 75BLM/25DNC with Acc gear on, I died. He was hitting me for 100-150 then my face hit the dirt.--Blindsushi 12:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as 70 DNC/NIN, he hit me 6-9 times the whole fight, but was hitting me for 70-98 when he did. Just keep shadows up for the Absorb-ACC, or stun him. No drop 0/1 --Kikkuchu 00:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate discussion *TH3 and 0/3 so far, looks like it's not as easy as the 25% drop rate makes it out to be. So far it has been a pretty consistent 90mins pop though Hi-chu 22:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *I've killed this about 3-4 times and no drop yet. Haven't been even /thf though.